Dragon ball elsewhere
by flaming hunter
Summary: Gohan wakes up in a new universe, where the events on Earth haven't happened yet
1. Chapter 1

Gohan opened his eyes and immediately grave his head, the pain was excruciating, so much so that he didn't notice that his hands were tiny in comparison to what they once were, he looked down and noticed his feet were that of a child and for some reason he was naked.

"What happened?" Gohan asked himself.

"You're in another universe, I'm only here to tell you what you need to know, other than that it's a learning experience" Whis said to him as he threw an old Saiyan armor at his feet, the angel's eyes were cold but there was a kindness there.

Gohan knew that the being standing in front of him wasn't the friend his father had made, but a person doing his job, even if he wanted to say something, in reality, he couldn't.

"You died, I won't tell you how, nor will you be able to remember. Move on Gohan, the only reason you were sent here was that you earned a second chance at life. Your father did too, but he rejected it and went on to train."

"So I'm here because instead of starting out in your old universe you have started out in a new one. Goodbye Gohan" Weis said before vanishing leaving him alone in a forest the hadn't seen before.

Gohan nearly felt overwhelmed by what he had just heard, but the sounds of animals made it clear that he didn't have time to mourn, he tried calling to his energy and barely summoned up any meaningful amounts of power.

It was funny really, in the past the glowing ball of energy floating between his hands, would have seemed like an insane amount of power, now it was barely a spark, being placed next to a burning sun, there was no competition.

At least he had some form of defense, if he was brought back down to the time he didn't train, Gohan was certain he wouldn't be able to survive the forest.

So he put on the old Saiyan armor and began to explore his new home, after a few hours Gohan failed to find any people or aliens that might pass of as people, not even tribes of creatures still living in mud huts.

There were plenty of animals, but nothing truly intelligent, he extended his senses and felt the energies of the world and there were no signs of civilization anywhere, just animal and plant life. Finally, when the blue sun went down and the stars finally came out Gohan found himself flying in the sky over a green ocean that existed on this world.

"I guess I'll take a long vacation" Gohan said to himself as a strange meteor began to pass over him, as Gohan watched the strange meteor turn direction and crash onto the planet, he began to feel a sense of worry, he had seen something similar to this in the past.

The moment the meteor touched the ground it left a massive creator, Gohan followed the path of destruction and found a girl around six or seven years old coming out of the spaceship she was riding in.

This confirmed his suspicions, it was a Saiyan ship and someone had been sent to this world, the question was, what this before or after planet Vegeta.

He flew down to say hello and the girl immediately attacked him, maybe his body was that of a child and his movements were too wide or too short because he still needed to get used to his body size, but regardless of the reason Gohan found himself on the receiving end of all of the girls attacks.

His only salvation was his experience in actual fights and the fact that he actually knew how to control his power, so with one move Gohan knocked the girl out by hitting her on the back of the head.

The rest of the night he passed searching for fruits that tasted good and tried to find animals that weren't poisonous and that meant he had to do a lot of taste testing, if they were going to be stuck on this world together then he would at least try to get along with her.

Gohan holed the girl would think the same and so as he watched the meat cook on the fire he had made, he heard the sound of someone loudly chewing behind him. He smiled at that it was time to say hello.

**Two tears later.**


	2. Chapter 2

[Speech change]

A red light passed over the unconscious forms of the two recently acquired prisoners, to think that it would take so much to capture and bring in two low-level fighters.

The girl wasn't a problem, no she was what they all had expected to find, but the boy, he was the real fighter between the two.

It wasn't uncommon for pods to be lost after all space is quite vast, so to find a lost Sayan that was believed long dead wasn't uncommon, in those instances it was better to just bring them home and if they were too far gone and made themselves apart of those worlds, it was just plain better to kill them.

Another red light passed, they would soon be back home and would be able to get rid of the two headaches, no that wasn't right, the truth was none of them wanted to be anywhere near the boy when he woke up, he wasn't the strongest by far, but his tactics and the way he fought the recovery team, screamed of someone that was used to fighting powerful opponents.

Finally, the light turned green alerting everyone that they were now landing, Planet Vegeta, the homeworld of all Saiyans.

The video of the encounter with the two was already being sent to the recruitment team, it was their job to put all warriors in the teams best suited for them, so any videos or energy recordings acquired were required by force.

The light turned red and the entire bridge knew what that meant one of the prisoners was awake, that wasn't good, more than half the recovery team was being treated, that boy had really done a number on them.

They felt their eyes widen as their hearts began to beet more and more as the feeling of fear began to grow, the power being recorded was ridiculous, it had already reached the amount needed to destroy a large planet and it was still growing.

The locks holding the prisoner broke, they might as well have been paper, it's starting to get hard to breathe, a ship this size can easily be compared to a city and they can feel that boys power.

It's only because the cameras are showing everything that they can even see what's going on, that kid is walking passed any defenders, they can't even stand in front of him.

The direction he's walking, means that somehow he knows where the girl is, this confirms their suspicions, somehow those two have a telepathic link.

The computer only says to not do anything and let him do as he pleases, it makes sense they have nowhere to go, the planet is filled with elite and super elite warriors.

The ship shakes as the boy breaks a hole and escapes into the planet, surprisingly they don't have any casualties, now comes the real test for the prisoner.

Now he had to survive being chased by every other warrior, if they were caught immediately, then they are low-level fighters, anyone from the recovery team doubts that will ever happen.

[Speech change]

Gohan flew away as he carried Pearl on his shoulder, to think that Sayans would go searching for her, he didn't like it, even if Vegeta had become a good guy and one of his dads best friends, he knew that that was only because of Bulma and the people of Earth influence.

As he flew he could see that the city below wasn't all that different from those he had seen before and that the clothes they wore were similar to the armor he and Pearl were wearing, so he decided to land and hide in a nearby alley.

He couldn't sens any energies coming from it, that meant that there weren't any people there at the moment, he slowly landed and gently placed Pearl on the ground, she was still unconscious.

He slowly tried to regain his breath and calm down so he could think about what to do next.

Unbeknownst to him, a drone was monitoring his every move from space, his image displayed to every communicator and projector on the planet, the fact that he was being hunted would be used as the entertainment that everyone could enjoy, for as long as it might last.

The people watched curiously as to see what the new recruit could do, however, no one dared to attack him while he was in the alley, it wasn't because of fear, far from it in fact, no it was simply too much of a hassle to rebuild everything that was broken during the fight.

Gohan sat next to the kid she was nine years old now and he was somewhere between twelve and fourteen, in truth for all he knew he could be ten years old, he didn't really change until he became fifteen, it was then that he became taller and looked completely different from the way he looked when he was a kid.

He could see ships leaving the planet, one of two places were his main target now, one was either getting food and the other was getting a ship, hell he could just go for the ship and get off this world.

The problem with that is that, that option was too obvious and it would be there that the enemy would be waiting for him, he knew he could get off the planet, after all, he had regained his Super Saiyan form, but it was still too weak compared to how it was before.

Pearl moved her breathing had changed, Gohan couldn't help but smile, she was actually sleeping now, he sat there looking at the people walking past him without a care in the world, slowly the sun began to set and finally Pearl woke up.

''Gohan,'' she said as she looked around and slowly began to remember what had happened, the moment her eyes widened, was the moment he knew he had to tell her what he knew.

''I managed to get us off the ship, but they brought us to their world, we're going to have to fight our way off this planet.'' he told her only what she needed to know.

Slowly she reached out and took his hand, she was still a little kid, he couldn't let her go thru...no it was better not think about what they might do to her and what she might have to do as she grew up with these people.

The best option was to go full power and let the pieces fall where they may, f this universe was anything like his old one, then the Super Syan didn't exist here, at least not yet.

He took her hand and began to walk out of the alley, instantly the alert was sent out, the moment the two walked out they would be met by lower-level fighters.

[Speech change]

The two Saiyans waited for them, yet as they began to see the two small figures, both men were left stunned the numbers on their communicators just kept going.

The watched as the boy kept his eyes locked on them and just let his power flow, it was his way of warning them not to put the girl in any danger.

The communicator turned red, they were ordered to abandon their mission, there was no point in dying for something pointless like this, it was better for them to die in a real battlefield.

As the two small figures walked passed the two men, they could only watch in horror, as Gohan's power just kept growing, only the elite or super elite would be able to deal with him.

The warriors watched with ever growing interest, it was like watching an infant holding her father's hand, the girl seemed tiny in comparison to the boy.

That alone meant she was unfit to stand anywhere near him, strong warriors required equally strong mates, that way their children would be strong as well.

They watched eagerly waiting for the two to walk out of the city and test the boy's power, it had already stopped growing, but the fact that he had ket it on the same level suggested that he was either hiding his true power or that he was experienced in prolonged battles.

''Its time'' the strongest amongst them said as he went to meet the new recruit


	3. Chapter 3

They had walked all day careful not to break anything,Gohan could feel most of the people's power levels and most of them were around Tien Shinhan's level, meaning that even if they attacked him they wouldn't have been able to hurt him.

Unfortunately, Pearl was a different matter entirely, she was weaker than most of the people around them and Gohan knew that the only reason they weren't trying anything was simply because he was standing next to her.

They stopped walking and for the first time since arriving in this world Gohan felt nerves a power was stronger than everyone around him was approaching, only that it wasn't alone, there were more with it.

There was no point in hiding, the source of the energy he had felt was already floating above them, slowly a group of men and women dropped down,

None of them said anything as they looked at each other measuring one another.

''I know you can understand me kid, so I'll make you a deal. You see if you manage to beat me no one else here will attack you, the reason is simple, I beat all of these weaklings all at once.'' A bald man said to Gohan before pausing and pointing at Pearl.

''That one is going to get you killed, she's not a fighter, let her go and we will find a good place for her. Even if you do beat me, the Super Elite will be waiting for you and if you beat them, it's going to be a lifetime of running for the both of you.''

''You know I'm right, we can't just let you escaper after beating every one of our strongest.''

Pearl hid behind Gohan, this was the first time she felt a true sense of dread, it was obvious that any wrong move could and would get them killed.

Gohan slowly let go of Pearl's hand and she looked at him with fear, no doubt expecting him to leave her, yet when she was about to say something her eyes widend, as she felt Gohan's power grow, he was going to fight and if he had to he would do it alone.

'No one touches the girl, there's no point in wasting your time.'' the man ordered the people behind him, as he stepped forward.

There was no point in saying his name or hearing the boys either, not right now anyway, so he let his power flow attempting to not only match but surpass the boy's power.

It was but a second but in that split second, both fighters met each other's fists, Gohan using his past experiences from that life that was now gone, alongside the experience he had while learning how to move this new body.

The Elite used everything he had learned during the wars he had lived thru, neither budged from their spots, each punch given was met with a block from its intended target.

Pearl watched in amazement, she had no idea that her brother, was it cousin, to be honest, she didn't know how she and Gohan were related, but they must have been something, considering they both grew up on that other world.

So caught up on what was happening in front of her, that she failed to notice that all of the other fighters had snuck up behind her.

''hey kid want something to eat?'' a woman wearing a bigger version of the clothes she herself was wearing asked her.

''Relax, you don't disobey orders in something like this, you aren't as strong as him right, so if I wanted to hurt I could do it and you wouldn't be able to stop me.'' The woman said to Pearl as she handed her what looked like cooked meat.

She hesitantly stretched her hand and took the meat.

''He's really something, that boy is actually starting to push the general back'' the woman said to Pearl.

''Yeah, Gohan is the strongest in the whole world.'' Pearl said as she happily bit into the meat.

Gohan felt the man begin to call more and more of his power and for a moment he remembered Pearl and how she hadn't made a sound, he was slowly pushing the Saiyan warrior back so he bothered to look behind him and felt himself fill with fear, when he saw Pearl surrounded by all of the other Saiyans.

So with a roar, he brought out more of his power sending the man flying and flew towards Pearls direction before carrying her and flying at full speed towards where all of the ships were arriving and leaving.

The rest of the gathered Saiyans only watched their communicators told them everything they had to know, had they attacked the girl they would have all been dead, Gohan had not only surpassed any of their power levels he was already a super elite by power alone.

The general rose to his feet and looked at the direction his subordinate were looking at.

''your not getting off this world kid, not while she's at your side.'' he said as the Super Elite announced that they were already waiting for the kid.

''Come on let's get everything ready, they will need food, a bath and a place to sleep, it's not every day that a super elite is found.'' he ordered his subordinates.

Gohan stopped when he felt several power levels standing in every direction of the base, some were flying and others actually felt like if they were below ground.

This was the moment when they either escaped or would become prisoners, then who knew what they would do to them and what they would be forced to do.

He let go of Pearl and looked at her. ''Pearl, listen to me when I start fighting you run towards a ship and push the biggest button you can find I can get off this planet by flying, so I'll be able to get inside once the ship is in space.''

''So no matter what you see you keep running and push that button.'' he told Pearl, he knew that whoever these Saiyans were their communicators had already picked up on his power.

Pearl just looked at him and nodded.

''Well might as well say hello.'' he said as he called out to all of his power until he reached the point that going any further would cause him to a transform into Super Saiyan.

Pearl felt the warriors all head in Gohan's direction and Gohan flew towards the nearest one, remembering his words she ran towards a ship that had its door open.

The sky seemed to shake as the fighters met in mid-air, and the explosions of their energies meeting seemed to completely replace the sun in the sky, it got to the point that she didn't know if it was day or night.

For a brief moment, she swore she saw Gohan fighting someone that was trying to catch her, but in that same moment, they were gone.

She wanted to cry, but she had to push that button, finally, she reached the ship and ran towards the biggest room she could find, the biggest room had to be the most important one, right.

It was there that she found a green button that was bigger than all of the others and she pressed it and the world turned dark.

Gohan was fighting off Saiyans that seemed to resemble a weak version of Frieza, but when he heard a ship begin to power up he knew Pearl had managed to get in one and was about to escape and then he felt his heart stop.

The ship powered down and a man holding the unconscious form of Pearl walked out.

''It's over, you may be able to kill all of us, but she will die before that. I'll cut you a deal, you can keep your mate and even live your life on this world, you never have to see a fight ever again, all you have to do is surrender.''

Gohan looked at the man and he was about to go Super Saiyan when the man began to squeeze Pearl's neck, Gohan lowered his head and powered down, he had been beaten, by someone that never bothered to power up himself.

He slowly lowered himself in front of the man and looked at him in the eyes, the man for his part simply walked up to him and handed Pearl over to him.

''We needed to know how strong you were, think about it, why would the two of you be able to hide in a world where everyone can fight.''

'' The king will want to speak to you, but for today and tomorrow the two of you will need a place to stay and something to eat.'' The man said to Gohan, before stopping.

''You may escape but this should show you, you can't keep her safe.''

Reluctantly Gohan began to follow the man as he carried Pearl in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

[Else where]

Gine happily hummed to herself as she cleaned the house, her youngest son was sleeping peacefully in his pod, she watched the fight from earlier and was surprised to both feel and see the new recruits power.

Normally a person could only feel someone else's energy when they were near them, but this one was indeed special, her house wasn't near the city and yet she could feel the boys presence all the way to her house, not to mention the fact that the boys' power caused the planet to shake.

For a moment she had to admit that she was worried she would have to buy a lot of things she owned all over again.

A knock on the door made her pause and she remembered she had ordered a special case of meat from afar of world, after all, Radits would soon be coming home and they would celebrate her oldest sons first mission.

She walked over to the front door and found a man wearing the green armor, it was an armor worn by those that work in the stations, the people that inform the families of those that died or were marked as a warrior and was expected to present himself to the training room the next day.

Gine felt her chest tighten as fear began to sink in, had her boy died on his first mission, was this man here to take her youngest as well, what would happen to her family. These thoughts and more made themselves known and Gine felt herself on the verge of tears.

''Excuse me mam but are you Gine and is your husband Bardock?" the man asked her.

''Yes'' she hesitantly answered.

''Please you might want to have a seat, I would prefer it if your husband was here as well, but according to our logs he's currently on a mission and won't be back for several months.'' the man said as he waited for her to move.

Soon they were both sitting on a pair of chairs and Gine offered the man some water, the man rejected her offer however as he would rather not have any sharp objects near them.

''I'll get straight to the point. Your husband had a brother, one that decided to have a little fun with some woman out there, that boy is your husbands' nephew, or he's your husband's son.''

His words seemed to cut deeper than any sword, Gine wanted to protest but the gene scanners didn't make mistakes, they never did.

''I trust you've watched the video, that boy is only half Saiyan, as your husband or his brother are currently on the planet, he needs to meet a breeder related to him.''

''That means you and mam, I know how this must be affecting you, I was in the same position you were...My sister gave birth to a halfbreed a while ago, but I need you to do something else.''

Gine had already stopped listening, had Bardock really taken another woman, it wasn't out of the ordinary, after all, there were beautiful women on other worlds, she was about to ask questions when she noticed that the man was still talking.

''It's for that reason that we believe the girl should be separated from him, the boy needs to breed with someone on his level, but if you find that he doesn't allow it, we understand'' he said as he rose to his feet and began to walked towards the door.

She followed the man closely behind, leaving Kakarot in his pod, there was a flier waiting for them.

[Change]

Gohan sat next to Pearl, she was still sleeping he could hear things being moved and the growing voices of people in the other room, in all honesty, he was tempted to power up and just takeout the entire planets worth of-of fighters, but that was the thing, his dad, Vegets and even his brother had taught him one thing.

Saiyans love fighting strong opponents and should he let anyone live then those same people would just follow them wherever they went.

Even if he did just kill them all, he wanted to avoid teaching Pearl that killing was the best option, the girl was too naive and easily influenced by those around her.

''Gohan.'' Pearl said to him as she finally woke up ''I'm sorry'' she said to him as she realized that it was most likely because of her, that they had been captured again.

Before Gohan could answer the door to the room opened ''I see you're awake, come you must be hungry.'' the man that had knocked out Pearl said to them, before he got out of the way.

Gohan walked in front of Pearl and he found the other room filled with men and women, no that wasn't right some looked like teenagers and there were even little kids present.

Gohan felt Pearl's hand take his, as the man guided them to a table filled with food.

''Youll get used to living with all of use, for now, eat your fill, the two of you will meet your breeders and relatives in a moment.'' the man said as he walked away from them.

Soon thee people gathered picked up a plate and began to eat, Pearl soon started eating too and finally, Gohan joined in.

[Elsewhere]

King Vegeta wasn't happy, no not by a long shot, not only had a powerful recruit been found, but the strongest of all the planets defense forces had offered the boy a chance to not be a fighter and live on the world.

The fact that the boy would remain on the planet was a risk all on its own, there was a chance that he would want the throne and even if he didn't how long would it be until people thought that since the boy was stronger than he was better suited for the throne.

The holographic image of the captain was soon shown in front of him. ''Explain.'' he said\demanded.

''He's too strong and to try and force him would only mean the death of everyone on this world and in truth, I can't say for sure but I believe that he's been hiding his true power.''

King Vegeta listened to the captain's words before a thought came to him. ''...Send them to one the border worlds, even if they don't fight they will be loyal to us just by living there.''


	5. Chapter 5

Gine followed the man a device began to float near him, he instantly pressed a couple of buttons before handing her a couple of papers.

''It seems that the parents of the girl that with the boy will soon be here as well, I suggest you speak with them after meeting the boy.'' he said to her.

''What are these?'' Gine asked the man.

''Those are the potential mate candidates, as things stand there are only a couple of women that can even be considered good enough.'' he answered her, however, Gine could only see that several of the woman's pictures were considerably older than the boy.

Finally, the man stopped walking and Gine walked up to a nearby window and she was surprised to see a miniature version of Bardock eating peacefully and from time to time he would be spoon-fed by a small girl next to him.

In all honesty, it was quite a peaceful image even if the two were surrounded by powerful fighters.

'I'll leave you to deal with him.'' the man said as he walked away.

''Will he be sent away, I mean when will he?'' Gine began to ask only for the man to answer her immediately.

''Soon, if he wants to leave this place and if the girl wants she can go with him too.'' he answered back to her, however, he never bothered to look back at her.

Gine stretched out her hand and the door instantly lifted its self up and she hesitantly walked in, in normal occasion just by walking into a room like this could get her killed, this was a place for the Super Elite, a place she didn't belong to.

She could hear the voices of the men and woman inside the room suddenly become quiet as they noticed her walk in and she instantly realized that all eyes were on her.

''Gohan, you may not believe this but I'm...I'm your aunt, yes that right I'm your aunt.'' Gine said to the miny Bardock in front of her.

The boy just looked at her, before the girl next to him suddenly took his hand and hid behind it.

''I know you might not understand but'' for some reason it pained her to say what she needed to say, but she still had to do it. ''You will be living with me for a while.''

''There she said it if he wanted to go with her so be it if he didn't then when Bardock returned he would deal with him'' Gine thought to herself.

''What about Pearl, I'm not leaving her anywhere'' Gohan answered her.

Gine couldn't help but smile at his overprotective nature, in any lesser world that would be considered cute, here however that would get them both killed.

''Her own parents will be coming to get her, so'' she began only for the boy to cut her off.

''Then no, I won't let Pearl go with anyone.'' the boy said as his gentle black eyes hardened, however before he could power up a powerful voice spoke up.

''Calm down and stop treating her like an infant, I told you already, it's because of her you were captured twice.

We get it, she's yours, she won't be wed to anyone else, but everyone needs to meet their parents, its time she grows up.'' the man that had knocked out Gohan said as he walked in.

''Your job will be to train with everyone from now on and I mean everyone, she's not a fighter so shell have to learn to be a worker, so that means the two of you have to learn how to read, wright and all of the basics.'' he said as he placed a disk in front of them.

Gohan just stared at it.

''You got your wish, you'll be sent to one of the border worlds, do what you want with your lives there, for all I care you can take a ship and do what you want, but you have to learn the basics firs.'' he said to them before turning to look ar Gine.

''Have some more confidance'' he said to her before picking up an unused plate and serving himself something to eat.

''Look around you boy, everyone here is a Super Elite or an Elite, who knows maybe you'll be working with them someday,'' he said before biting into a giant rib.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan looked at the woman in front of him she had short spiky hair, something that seemed to be a common thing on this world, everyone inside the room had their hair standing or in some sort of spiky form.

There were a couple that had blue or smooth hair that didn't stand, but overall the majority of people here seemed to have black hair that stood up in one form or another, he also noticed that everyone's clothes seemed to be armor for some reason.

The woman's armor was like his own except it didn't have the shoulder guards and it looked like a skirt instead of pants, something like the one that Pear wore but the woman wore one with a shorter skirt.

''So wheres the other one?'' Gohan remembered that the woman said that Pearls parents would soon be coming to pick her up and he wondered just who was this woman that claimed she was his aunt.

''He's on a mission right now, but he'll want to meet you.'' Gine answered Gohan, knowing that Bardock would be interested in the boy simply because of how strong he was.

''I see'' the captain of the planetary defense force said as he put his hand on his communicator.

''It seems that we need a little bit more information, I need you to power up to your strongest level, that means the two of you.'' he said to Pearl and Gohan.

''Why?'' Gohan asked him.

The man leaned over to him and said close to Gohan's ear, in a low voice that not even Pearl who was still hiding behind Gohan's hand could hear.

''We aren't idiots we know your still holding back, that makes her a target. If you go full power even those that will target her will think twice about it.'' he told Gohan.

Gohan turned to look at Pearl and the only thing he could think about was keeping her safe, he wanted to just power up and deal with everyone, but really what had any of them done.

''If he was his dad or even Vegeta, they would fight everyone then train everyone until they were strong enough to actually be a challenge. Hell in Vegeta's case he would just make himself king, then make sure everyone else was strong enough to actually challenge him.''

Unfortunately, he wasn't either of them and he didn't want to show Pearl that everything could be settled by fighting, so that meant doing things the hard way.

He led Pearl to the center of the room and nodded, instantly Pearl began to scream as she dug deep into her power, she reminded him of himself back when he first started training with Piccolo.

The room stayed quiet and everyone's eyes turned to look at him, Gohan for his part patted Pearl on her head, he gave two steps back and began to call out to his power, slowly he felt himself growing in power until a flood of pure energy threatened to get out uncontrollably.

Everyone in the room simply stared in disbelief as Gohan's eyes turned white and a strange golden glow began to take over, slowly his hair took a red tint to it, before turning into a faded yellow.

No one moved except for Pear who had seen Gohan take this form more than once, their ways of measuring power were completely useless, every one of them displayed that the energy held by the boy was something that could only be described as a miniature star.

''Looks like we made the right choice'' the captain of the planetary defense force said, as he looked at Pearl once again holding Gohans hand.

''Alright we will send someone to pick you up tomorrow, you can wait for her parents to pick her up or you can leave the choice is yours.'' he said to Gohan and Gine.

Gohan slowly powered down and Pearl did the same, yet Gohan refused to leave Pearl and so he decided to wait until her parents showed up, unfortunately, minutes became hours and they never did.

''You can take her with you, don't worry about expenses you'll be paid a lot more then workers do, so she won't be too much of a burden. the Captain of the planetary defense force said to Gohan who was just beginning to walk out the door.

However, as Gine was about to walk out the door the man spoke to her in a voice that felt like it would kill her. ''That girl is the only thing stopping him from killing us all, make sure nothing happens to her.''

Finally when the three of them were gone the man reached to his ear and pressed a button on his communicator. ''Your suspicions were right, there's no way he was captured, he just wanted a way of that planet. Looks like the girl is his only weakness.''


	7. Chapter 7

Gine looked at the two figures sleeping, she was worried about her future as long as the two of them would be near her. The two had almost immediately fallen asleep, yet she wasn't fulled GHohannoticed every time she moved a certain way, and the ticking time bomb next to him was even more dangerous.

The flyer touched the ground and she stepped out, but neither of them walked out, she noticed that they were both breathing slowly, they must have fallen asleep.

How easy it would be to kill them both now, they had their guards down, and they couldn't stop her, so she lifted her right hand and gathered her energy.

Then she felt it, the pressure of a powerful person's eyes, someone had followed them to her home, so she lowered her hand and walked inside her home, the two of them had not lived inside a house, so they probably didn't know what a bed was.

She noticed that Kakarot was asleep inside his pod, and she walked into her room, removed her armor and went to sleep.

Pearl walked down the hall, today was her first day of school, a man had arrived and given both her and Gohan new armors, she was now wearing a frilly dress, that was all black on the outside, while its color was white underneath.

Gohan had called it a Lolita dress.

She opened the door to her class and noticed that everyone's eyes were angry and they were all looking directly at her.

"Take the seat in the back," the teacher said to her.

Pearl lowered her head as she tried to hid from everyone's eyes, the teacher noticed this and shook his head, the girl would soon be dead, or her will would be broken and she would end up as someone's plaything.

Then the building began to shake and Pearl felt a familiar presence, the looks of fear replaced those of rage, and Pearl let her smile spread as she took her seat.

The teacher noticed that her eyes had suddenly darkened and her innocent smile was replaced with a sadistic, grin before it was replaced with the innocent smile again.

Gohan stood in front of his entire class the room was built for people with high levels and everyone inside the room had begun to call upon their power.

He had seen this before, they were trying to intimidate him, so he decided to do the same and so he began to release his own energy, slowly the entire room began to calm down and it was only when the entire building began to shake that the last of the other students calmed down.

The rest of the day was calm, and he was forced to learn what certain symbols meant, and he had to learn to read the Saiyan language.

Finally, it was lunchtime and he found Pear all alone eating a giant bow of sup, he sat in front of her and her sad smile instantly changed, her sad eyes suddenly brightened up and without a word, she took out a spoon full of sup and shoved it into his mouth.

The way meals worked in the school was, you go sit down and no matter what it was you ate what was put in front of you because that was what was next on the machine.

A plate filled with eggs was placed in front of him and Pearl immediately took one, they never noticed it but everyone's eyes were locked on them.

Gohan smiled as, Pearl force food into Gohans mouth or she would bite the eggs he had removed the shell from, it would soon be time for him to go to work and because Pearl didn't have anywhere else to go, she would have to go with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day went by quickly, it turns out that schools aren't that much different from one another, do this do that sit where you are told, for Gohan the chang was simple, he had been homeschooled before and so his mother had kept an eye on him during his entire childhood.

For Pearl, however, this was an entirely new experience, the way the school functions was the stronger you are the more unwritten privileges you have.

So if a particularly powerful student walked down the hallway, the rest of the students would get out of the way, if they didn't like it, then all they had to do was fight one of the stronger students, win and they would get the same kind of priveledges.

Of course, they would have to prove that they hadn't one by accident and that meant that they would have to fight other strong fighters.

Gohan had picked up on this almost instantly, the reason being the little girl that clung to his arm when they ended going from one classroom to another.

Pearl was a glitch in the system and nobody liked it, she wasn't particularly powerful, yet she was allowed to walk next to the most powerful student, granted Gohan knew that there were people that wanted to fight him already, but he didn't like the way the girls looked at Pearl.

There was a kind of envy in their eyes, but none of them said or did anything, he worried that would change as the days went by.

After he had found Pearl eating alone he decided to go pick her up from class and that's when he noticed it, the fear in everyone's eyes, no one in Pearls class would get near him, no one moved, no one except for Pearl.

Gym class was the same, there weren't any sparring partners for him, not even amongst the elite students, he found himself standing alone in the ring, not even the teachers would look his way.

Only Pearl stood there net to him and it seemed that everyone hated her for it.

The gym class in this world was fighting, either the students here trained with one another or a teacher would spar with them, Gohan wanted to say something, but the alarm had gone off and finally, school had ended, it was time to go to work.

He wanted to leave Pearl behind, but the way people looked at her, there was something in their eyes, so he decided to take her with him.

The base wasn't that far away from the school, and if Gohan had to put it in words, he was in middle school and he had walked into the high school.

The building was a large dome, it had over a hundred floors, but Gohan could already see something was off, none of the people around him looked particularly old, even his dad and Vegeta had wrinkles and yet, everyone around him was...None of them were old and they either had well-trained bodies or were carrying around some kind of equipment with them.

What they used that equipment for Gohan had no idea.

They headed for the entrance and Gohan felt pearl tighten her grip on his hand, the moment he touched the handle t the door, he was forced t jump into the air as a man was thrown out of the door, in his hands he had an energy blast ready to be fired.

Gohan looked at Pearl for a moment just to make sure she wasn't hurt and he kept his eyes on what was happening in front of him, a girl with short black hair walked out.

The man didn't waite for the woman to say anything and he unleashed his energy at her, she caught it with one arm and with a sadistic grin she returned the energy blast back to its master.

It was over, the man was unconscious, the woman looked at him and walked back into the building, almost immediately after robots arrived and carried the unconscious man away.

Seeing that everything had calmed down Gohan landed on the ground and walked into the building, the door had just been destroyed, so he didn't have to open anything.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire hallway had been wrecked and as they walked further into the building Gohan began to realize something. none of the rooms had any way of telling them apart.

The doors were where they were supposed to be, but there were no signs, no numbers nothing.

"Hey kids aren't allowed here, go home" he heard a woman say to him, her voice was firm but relaxed.

"I'm here to help train the U team" Gohan answered her, but he couldn't see where the woman was.

The door behind them opened and he found himself looking at a half-naked woman walking out of one of the rooms.

"So you're the Super Elite everyone is talking about." she said as she looked at him.

"I don't see what's so impressive about you, especially since you have that U with you," she said to him while using her head to signal towards Pearl.

"There's a reason why we call them Useless, they aren't any good in combat, plus their technology breaks too easily if we go all out. Sorry, I'm just mumbling to myself, come on I'll show you to your team" she said to him and they began to follow the woman to a room that had two people in it.

There was nothing in the room, no weights, no stadium, just two people.

"All of the equipment here in the building can be used by you and your team, but you have to sign for it first. People around here don't seem to realize what don't take it home means" she said to him before handing him a card.

"Let's go outside," he said to the two and hoped Pearl on the head, hoping that she understood what he wanted her to do.

"Pearl will be your opponent," he said to the two the moment they found the exit to the building.

Neither of the two hesitated and immediately began to power up, they weren't all that impressive, in the past, he would have believed that someone around Mr. Satan's level was amazing.

Not because of his power but for the way he could leed people and get them to believe what he wanted them to.

The same thought would have gone to his father, now that he was older, he didn't feel all that impressed by either of the two.

"Maybe this is what getting older feels like," he thought to himself as he looked at the two.

To someone that has never seen people controlling energy these two would be the mark where they would have to struggle to get just a glimpse of their power, but just like Mr. Satan, that was only because no one had anything to compare them to.

Pearl began to power up and she left the two in the dust.

It was like seeing his father compared to what he once was.

The thing was, that Mr. Satan had the charisma but didn't have the power to back it up, so he wasn't much of a threat. His father had the power, but over the years he had noticed that the man would willingly let things go wrong just to fight someone more powerful.

Neither man had the foresight to know that doing either would cause problems for everyone.

The fight went just as he had expected Pearl wiped the floor with both of them.

"Pearl, I'm going to be here for a while so you can go home if you want" he told Pearl but like usual, she refused to leave his side.

"I'm not familiar with any of the machines here so from now until I say otherwise the two of you will have to make sure this double doesn't shatter" he said to the two as he created a bubble of energy around both the man and the woman.

His father had given him some training and it was that same training that he had been doing while on that other world, it was namely creating a bubble of energy and keeping it stable, with the bare minimum of power.

He was expected to keep the bubble around him even while asleep.

"I want all of you to keep that bubble on you even while you sleep if it breaks make another one" he ordered all of them, since pearl wouldn't leave then she would train with the entire team.

He created a bubble around himself and noticed that both the man and woman's eyes widedned, they weren't expecting him and by extension pearl to train as well.

Pearl who he already taught the technique to had o problem creating the bubble.

According to his father, he developed this way of training after going threw something similar, but the way it worked for him, was that he wasn't allowed to let his energy escape, otherwise he wouldn't be able to move.

This was one part of his super Saiyan blue training, he had done with the gods of destruction, however, Goku never told him who trained him


End file.
